Dangerous
by Just LeakyCauldron
Summary: Hey, Draco! Schon mal probiert, dich mit Ginny Weasley anzulegen?  no romance!


Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mal etwas so wenig Romantisches schreiben würde. ^^ Viel Spaß! :)

Disclaimer: have a look at my profile, thanks.

Bitte reviewen. :)

.

* * *

.

**Dangerous**

.

~ Es gibt Tage im Leben, die vergisst man nie... ~

_._

_Ooh, just a little bit dangerous..._

.

Wenn Tage wie dieser gut begannen, dann blieben sie es auch, da war sich Draco immer sicher gewesen.

So machte er sich bereits beim Frühstück daran, nach Hermine Granger Ausschau zu halten, um sie ein wenig zu piesacken. Das hatte er sich in den letzten Tagen zum Hobby gemacht. Seitdem der Kater der Gryffindor verschwunden war, war das Mädchen am Boden zerstört, und Draco liebte es, ihr immer wieder unter die Nase zu reiben, was dem Tier alles passiert sein konnte.

Auf dem Weg von der Großen Halle in den Unterricht, der an diesem Morgen bereits außerhalb des Schlosses stattfand, da sie Pflege magischer Geschöpfe hatten, stellte er zufrieden fest, dass Harry Potter und seine beiden Freunde langsam in Richtung Gehege gingen, in dem sich momentan einige Thestrale aufhielten.

Auf einmal stieß von der Seite eine kleine Mädchengruppe zu den Gryffindors vor ihm und Draco erkannte Ginny Weasley, die ihrer Freundin sofort um den Hals fiel.

Als Goyle, Montague und er näher herankamen, hörte Draco, wie Ginny sagte: „Mach dir doch nicht so viele Gedanken. Du kennst doch Krummbein. Der hat mehr als sieben Leben." Sie hielt ihre Freundin noch immer an den Schultern fest.

Hermine nickte leicht.

„Na Granger, ist das Vieh immer noch nicht wieder da? Tragische Sache, nicht wahr, Jungs?", höhnte Draco.

Er zuckte nicht einmal, als sowohl Harry als auch Ron einen Schritt vortraten, dann aber von den Mädchen aufgehalten wurden.

Hämisch grinsend blickte er auf die Gruppe. „Wisst ihr, Mädels, ihr solltet eure Kerle nicht immer zurückhalten. Man munkelt schon, dass sie es nicht mal mit einem Flubberwurm aufnehmen könnten."

Goyle und Montague lachten übertrieben laut, bis Draco sich umdrehte.

„Weißt du, Malfoy", plötzlich stand Ginny vor ihm, „in Gryffindor brauchen die Jungs nicht ihre Nasen für die Mädchen hinhalten, wir können das im Notfall nämlich selbst."

Der blonde Junge blickte von oben auf die gut fünf Zentimeter Kleinere hinab. „Ach ja?"

Ginny zog nur eine Augenbaue hoch.

Blitzschnell holte Draco aus, schlug allerdings ins Leere. Ginny hatte sich nach rechts geduckt und rammte ihm nun ihren linken Ellenbogen in die Seite, dass er nach Luft schnappen musste.

„Was -?" Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht hielt er sich die Rippen. „Das wirst du büßen, du widerliches, kleines -"

Das rothaarige Mädchen stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Ja? Sprich dich nur aus."

Draco schnaubte und wandte sich um. „Du wirst schon sehen, was du davon hast."

Dann lief er mit seinen Freunden im Schlepptau in den Krankenflügel. Immerhin hatte er nun eine gute Entschuldigung, um den Unterricht zu versäumen. Blieb nur die Schmach, warum er das durfte.

.

.

_Get out of my way! Get out of my sight!_

.

Am nächsten Tag traf er am Eingang zur Bibliothek auf das einzige Weasley-Mädchen.

Welch ein Zufall, ging es ihm durch den Kopf und er grinste bösartig, als er an ihr vorbeilief und ihr hinterlistig ein Bein stellte.

Die Gryffindor stolperte, fing sich im letzten Moment, nur die ersten zwei Bücher ihres Stapels klatschten laut auf den Steinfußboden.

„Zu dumm zum Laufen", lachte Draco und freute sich diebisch über den Blick, den sie ihm zuwarf, bevor er um die Ecke bog und in den Bibliothek verschwand.

Das war doch mal brillant gelaufen, grinste er in sich hinein und machte sich so gut gelaunt wie selten daran, den am vorigen Tag versäumten Stoff in Kräuterkunde aufzuholen.

.

.

_You turn around, so hot and dry. _

You're hiding under a halo

_your mouth is alive._

.

Bereits vier Stunden später, als Draco auf dem Rückweg vom Quidditchfeld am See vorbei kam, sah er dort Hermine allein auf einem Stein sitzen und ins Weite starren.

„Oh, mein Lieblingsschlammblut. So allein?", grüßte er heiter.

„Verschwinde", knurrte das Mädchen ohne aufzusehen.

„Ich versteh nun immer besser, warum er euch nicht hier haben wollte", kommentierte Draco. „Von guten Manieren habt ihr nämlich noch nie was gehört."

Er lehnte seinen Besen an einem Stein und stellte sich hinter die Gryffindor. „Hoffst du immer noch, dass das Katzenvieh zurückkommt? Ich bitte dich!"

„Verdammt, hau einfach nur ab!", schrie Hermine aufgebracht und er sah deutlich, dass die ersten Tränen in ihren Augen glänzten.

„Aber wohin denkst du, ich schätze doch deine Gesellschaft -"

„Malfoy!", brüllte es da auf einmal hinter ihm.

Draco grinste, denn er wusste, ohne sich umzudrehen, mit wem er es zu tun hatte.

„Ah, Wiesel-Weibchen."

Ginny kam auf ihn zugestürmt, drängte ihn beiseite und stellte sich schützend vor Hermine.

„Mach, dass du wegkommst!" Ihre Augen funkelten vor Hass.

„Noch weniger Manieren", tadelte Draco in einem Ton, der Professor Snape stolz gemacht hätte.

„Dann eben deutlicher und vielleicht zum Mitschreiben: Verpiss - dich!"

Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch und betrachtete das Mädchen vor sich, die der Älteren eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt hatte. „Vulgär ist sie auch noch. Aber was will man erwarten...?"

„Was _willst_ du eigentlich?"

Draco sah deutlich, dass er sie mittlerweile soweit hatte, dass es in ihren Fingern kribbeln musste, sich ihres Zauberstabes zu bemächtigen.

„Wollen? Nichts direkt. Ich hab meinen Spaß. Und dafür dank ich euch aufrichtig", höhnte er.

Verwundert beobachtete er Ginny, wie sie einige Schritte ging, von ihm und Hermine weg. Doch als er plötzlich sah, was sie vorhatte, erstarrte er.

Das Mädchen war schon bei seinem Besen und stellte einen Fuß leicht auf den Teil des Holzes, welches frei in der Luft schwebte. Ein bisschen Druck und sein Nimbus Up To 10 wäre im Eimer.

„Na los", sagte sie mit einem diabolischen Grinsen. „Du schreist doch danach."

„Wenn du das tust, kann deine Freundin jedes einzelne Haar von dir wieder einsammeln", zischte Draco, wagte aber nicht, nur einen Schritt auf sie zuzumachen.

„Glaubst du denn, ich habe Angst vor dir?", erwiderte die Sechsklässlerin.

„Solltest du wohl", antwortete Draco selbstsicher. Seine Hand wanderte langsam zu seiner Tasche im Umhang.

„Tu es nicht!" Ginny senkte den Fuß drohend.

Draco sog Luft ein.

Scheiße, dachte er und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Der Besen war neu und sein Vater würde ausrasten, wenn er ihm schon wieder einen neuen kaufen musste. - Wenn er überhaupt einen bekam!

„Okay", sagte er ruhig. „Okay. Lass den Besen los und ich gehe."

Ginny schnaubte. „Und das soll's gewesen sein, ja? Dann rennst du zu Papi und petzt. Oder doch erst zu Snape? Uuuh!" Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ich bin nicht blöd!"

„Was willst du dann?"

Die Gryffindor zuckte mit den Schultern, was Draco an den Rand des Wahnsinns trieb. Sie spielte mit ihm! Doch bevor er kroch -

„Ich denke, wir sollten sehen, was du kannst", schlug er vor.

Das Mädchen wandte leicht den Kopf, um zu zeigen, dass sie zuhörte.

„Wir treffen uns heute Nacht im Klassenraum, wo wir Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste haben. Und da kannst du mir zeigen, ob du wirklich keine Angst vor mir hast."

„Was hat das jetzt mit dem Besen zu tun?", fragte Ginny misstrauisch.

„Eigentlich nichts. Aber du kannst ihn behalten, bis wir uns treffen. Und danach, solltest du besser sein", meinte er, war sich aber sicher, dass er so gut wie gewonnen hatte. Seinen Klassenkameraden war er in Schwarzer Magie weit überlegen.

„Was sagst du?"

Ginny warf Hermine einen Blick zu, den er nicht deuten konnte.

„Also?", fragte er schnell.

„Einverstanden." Sie nickte. „Uhrzeit?"

„Punkt null Uhr. Und komm ja allein." Er machte sich auf den Rückweg.

Als er ein paar Meter entfernt war, rief Ginny noch einmal: „Malfoy?"

Er drehte sich um und sah, dass das Mädchen, inzwischen wieder bei Hermine, auf seinen Besen deutete, der noch immer an gleicher Stelle lehnte.

Draco schnippte mit dem Finger und der Besen erhob sich. „Bist du ein gutes Kind", sagte er verächtlich.

Und dumm erst, dachte er und kehrte ins Schloss zurück.

.

.

_Hold on tight, you know she's a little bit dangerous. _

_She's got what it takes to make ends meet _

_the eyes of a lover that hit like heat. _

_You know she's a little bit dangerous._

.

Draco war ein wenig überrascht, als Ginny bereits - wie er - um kurz vor zwölf im Klassenraum erschien.

„Und, hast du die letzten Stunden noch Bücher gewälzt?", wollte er hämisch grinsend wissen.

„Och, eigentlich -", blitzschnell zog sie ihren Zauberstab, „- nö. _Expelliarmus_!"

Überrascht starrte Draco sie an. Er hatte nicht mit einem Überraschungsangriff gerechnet und bereits im nächsten Moment hasste er seine Gutgläubigkeit.

Hektisch sah er sich um, versuchte seinen Zauberstab ausfindig zu machen.

„Wir reden jetzt Klartext", sagte Ginny bestimmt und rief dann: „_Volare ad tectum_!"

Im nächsten Augenblick stieß Draco hart mit dem Rücken an die hohe Decke des Raumes an.

„Was -?" Erstarrt hielt er inne, merkte, dass er flog, allein, ohne irgendeinen Einfluss darauf zu haben.

Ein Blick nach unten verriet ihm, dass er es Ginnys Zauberstab verdankte, nun dort oben zu schweben.

„Weasley, was soll das?", brüllte er aufgebracht und ruderte mit den Armen.

„Ich denke, das ist doch ganz deine Höhenlage, oder nicht? Aber ich warne dich, wenn du mir auf den Kopf spuckst...!" Das Mädchen machte es sich, den Zauberstab immer noch erhoben, auf einem Stuhl bequem.

„Das wirst du noch bereuen", zischte Draco.

„Wenn ich du wäre", entgegnete sie, „würde ich wirklich keine Drohungen aussprechen. Stell dir doch mal vor, ich bekäme Angst, müsste weinen und mein Zauberstab würde auf den Boden fallen. Ungefähr so." Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ließ sie den Stab los und fing ihn mit der anderen Hand auf, was bewirkte, dass auch Draco einen Meter in die Tiefe stürzte und dann erneut aufgefangen wurde.

Für einen Moment war ihm speiübel, sein Herz raste und er schnappte heftig nach Luft.

„Was glaubst du, wo du dann wärst?", sprach Ginny weiter. „Ich denke jedenfalls nicht, dass du dann noch -"

„Ist gut!", unterbrach Draco sie aggressiv.

„Hm?" Sie blickte abwartend hinauf.

„Ich hab's begriffen!", rief er. „Lass mich runter!"

Da lachte das Mädchen auf. „Klar." Er hörte ihren Spott in einem einzigen Wort.

Natürlich würde er sich so nicht geschlagen geben, das stand fest, und trotzdem wusste Draco einige Sekunden nicht, was er tun sollte.

„Okay", meinte er schließlich wieder, in dem gleichen ruhigen Tonfall wie schon am Nachmittag. „Was willst du?" Er spürte, dass er trotzdem genervt klang.

Im nächsten Moment stürzte er erneut einen Meter, vielleicht mehr, blieb diesmal auf der Höhe, dann sank er langsamer in Richtung Boden, doch noch fast zwei Meter vorher hielt Ginny wiederholt inne und Draco schwebte unsicher, ohne den geringsten Halt, in der Mitte des Raumes.

Das rothaarige Mädchen stand auf und kam ein Stück auf ihn zu.

„Du scheinst du Ernst deiner Lage nicht zu begreifen." Lächelnd strich sie ihm über die Wange, war aber zu schnell zurückgewichen, als dass er sie erwischen konnte.

Innerlich fluchte Draco. Mit mörderischem Blick sah er auf sie hinab. „Dreckiges -"

Augenblicklich knallte er an die Decke und stieß sich den Kopf.

„Au! Scheiße!", schimpfte er diesmal laut. „Du Biest, wenn ich dir da runter komme, du wirst dir wünschen, nie gelebt zu ha- !"

Das letzte Wort blieb ihm im Hals stecken, als er frei fiel und erst kurz vor dem Boden innehielt, um das letzte Stück - vielleicht einen Meter - zu stürzen und sich dabei die Unterlippe aufzuschlagen.

Nun lag er am Boden und wusste einen Moment nicht, wo oben und unten war. Er schmeckte das Blut seiner Lippe und die Übelkeit. Doch dann realisierte er, dass er wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte und sprang auf.

Er musste schlucken, Sekundenbruchteile lang drehte sich alles in seinem Kopf. Er schnappte nach Luft und stürmte blindlings vorwärts, auf das Mädchen zu.

Er griff wie am Morgen zuvor ins Leere, stolperte und fing sich gerade noch an einem Tisch ab.

Inzwischen sammelte sich seine ganze Wut in seinen Fingern, er wusste, dass wenn er sie einfing, sie nicht viel Überlebenschance mehr haben würde.

Er wandte sich ruckartig um, starrte sie voller Hass an.

Wie diese blauen Augen blitzten. Sie hatte ihren Spaß.

Draco glühte am ganzen Körper. Nie zuvor hatte ihn jemand so gereizt.

„Du bist irre!", schrie er, lachte hysterisch und rannte erneut auf sie zu.

Dabei vergaß er, dass sie noch immer den Zauberstab in den Händen hatte und im nächsten Moment fand er sich auch schon in eine Ganzkörperstarre gelegt vor.

Er schloss die Augen. Wahrscheinlich wurde er gerade wahnsinnig, sagte er sich. Dieser Albtraum nahm kein Ende!

„Und?", plötzlich stand sie schräg über ihm.

„Was willst du noch?", fragte er, wissend, dass er sich geschlagen geben musste. Er hatte von Anfang an verloren gehabt, oder nicht?

„Eine Frage: Würdest du mit leben können, uns zu respektieren?"

Doch noch bevor Draco antworten konnte, fuhr sie fort: „Nein, keine Frage, eine Abmachung: Du lässt uns in Zukunft in Ruhe und kannst dafür jetzt in dein Bett gehen."

„Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft -?"

„Nicht?" Ginny sah ihn ungläubig an. „Malfoy, willst du wirklich die ganze Nacht hier liegen bleiben?"

Er schwieg.

„Siehst du. _Solvere._"

Draco konnte sich wieder bewegen. Langsam setzte er sich auf.

„Mach, dass du wegkommst.", knurrte er.

Das Mädchen seufzte. „Wie war das doch gleich mit den Manieren?"

Dann nahm sie tatsächlich ihren Umhang und verließ den Raum.

Draco zog die Beine an und legte den Kopf darauf.

Er hatte verloren.

Gegen ein Mädchen.

Gegen eine Gryffindor.

Gegen eine Weasley!

Was das für ihn und seine Ehre bedeutete, wollte er sich gar nicht erst ausmalen. Wenn sein Vater etwas herausbekam, war er erledigt.

„Na warte", flüsterte er, vor Wut und Enttäuschung bebend. Das schrie nach einer Revanche. Und er würde gewinnen!

.

_Ooh, just a little bit dangerous..._

_._

* * *

Ich weiß, dass das Ganze nach einem Sequel klingt. Aber ich habe, glaub ich, nicht mehr die Inspiration, es dazu kommen zu lassen. Die Idee ist so alt und ich weiß nicht mehr, was folgen sollte. Aber nie die Hoffnung aufgeben – Phönix aus der Asche, ihr wisst schon. ;)


End file.
